Office furniture designs known today are very conventional. These office furniture designs are often boring and bothersome especially in small spaces available within the office environment.
There are no desks which allow for the optimal use of space within an office. The furniture which is now available is static and relatively large. Once the furniture is located in a desired area of an office, they cannot be rearranged to another place because of the heavy weight and large size. As a result, the office environment is often unprofitably occupied by such furniture.
Desks are often required to perform tasks such as schoolwork, home accounting or other tasks outside of the office environment. However, because of the lack of space available to place a desk, persons often find themselves using the dinner table. As a result, any tasks being carried out can become dirty or damaged because of food debris or become wet from any water residing on the dinner table surface.
Desks used in the office environment are not configured to occupy a required space and then be folded so that they can be stored in a closet or placed below any other piece of furniture. As such, existing desks do not optimize the space available.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a desk which is capable of being folded in order to occupy a minimum amount of space.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a desk that can be easily assembled without any tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a desk having a minimal number of separated pieces.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a desk which facilitates the ability to transport the unassembled desk.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a desk which can be easily folded so as to be moved into a desired area.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.